An Embarrassing Event
by Origami Cyclone
Summary: Barnaby shames himself and Kotetsu is there to help him through it. Warnings inside.


**A/N:** This was written for the Tiger & Bunny kink meme. It contains an adult wetting himself. If that's not your style, don't waste your time here. Barnaby is out of character; could you see him wetting himself otherwise?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tiger & Bunny.

**An Embarrassing Event**

It had been stupid, he knew that, to have waited so long, but that didn't change anything now. Here he was, a Hero, and he had done something so ridiculously childish he could scarcely believe it to be true.

Barnaby Brooks, Jr. had wet his pants. It was an accident, of course. He had been waiting for his partner to return from a meeting so the two of them could go home. Barnaby thought he could hold it for just a little longer, but alas, he faltered.

Shamed and wanting to go bury himself, Barnaby tried to think of an escape route. He had extra clothes in the gym, but that would mean traveling through the building to get there. He would surely meet up with someone, and that definitely could not happen. Oh, he could find a bathroom and splash his pants with water so everything blended. Trying to think of where the closest bathroom was located, Barnaby's thinking was interrupted by Kotetsu stepping into the room.

"I'm done, Bunny. We can go...now." Kotetsu trailed off after taking a look at the blond before him. There was an obvious stain on his pants and on the expensive carpet. Kotetsu blinked. "Uh...what...did you...?"

Barnaby froze. He couldn't look at Kotetsu. He was doomed. Doomed to be forever humiliated by the old man. Kotetsu would tease him mercilessly, endlessly. Without realizing it, Barnaby started to breathe heavlily, thinking of all the taunts that would inevitably come because he knew the old man couldn't keep his mouth shut. He couldn't handle this. He tried to grasp for one last shred of dignity to redeem himself, anything to explain this situation to the man before him, but that chance was ripped from him as he felt the hot tears run down his face.

"B-Bunny, don't–," Kotetsu was cut off by the blond letting out a sob and turning towards the door. With quick reflexes, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby by the wrist before he could make a run for it.

There was a bit of a struggle, but eventually Barnaby resigned himself to being held back by the man. He choked and used his free hand to hide his face. Barnaby, who was getting a little hysterical, knew it couldn't possibly get worse than this.

Kotetsu let out a sigh. It was obvious his comrade was taking the situation very harshly. A part of Kotetsu thought that it might be good for the haughty blond to be knocked down a few pegs, but those thoughts quickly left him as he watched the young man try to stifle his sobs. Barnaby's strong, confident demeanor had completely left him, and Kotetsu was the only one there to console him.

Smiling softly, Kotetsu allowed his paternal side to take over. Barnaby wasn't an adult anymore; he was a child in need of comforting reassurance and guidance. Moving his hand from the blond's wrist to his waist, the dark haired man pulled Barnaby into an embrace. Again, there was a struggle, but Kotetsu calmly countered it by gently shushing the boy in his arms.

"There, there, Little Bunny. Take deep breaths for me. That's it." Kotetsu rubbed circles on Barnaby's back as he spoke. Eventually, the combination of the man's hand and the soothing murmurs was enough to calm Barnaby enough for Kotetsu to be able to pull back.

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu with red rimmed, watery eyes and blushed. His face was a mess, and it seemed like it was going to stay that way for a while, if his continual sniffling was anything to go by.

"Okay, now. I'll take you to my place so we can get you cleaned up," Kotetsu said as he patted Barnaby's head.

Barnaby ran his sleeve under his nose, responding, "I-I can't go out there. S-Someone will see me."

Kotetsu grimaced when he saw what Barnaby was doing with his sleeve. He must have really been out of it if he didn't realize he was using his sleeve like a tissue. Shaking his head, Kotetsu reached for his hand again and began leading Barnaby to the door.

"No! I don't want to go out there!" Barnaby yelled and tugged with all his might. He tried anything to make the man let go; hitting, yelling obscenities, and even biting.

Kotetsu paused and placed both hands on Barnaby's shoulders, attempting to cease his efforts. Didn't he realize that he was going to attract more attention to himself by throwing this tantrum? Though it seemed that Kotetsu's touch calmed him, and before long, Barnaby was just panting. Tears still streamed down his face, but he had stopped struggling...For now at least.

"Now, Bunny, you need to let me take care of you. I promise I won't let anyone see you on our way out, all right?" Kotetsu cooed as he began leading a very reluctant Barnaby out the door.

xT&Bx

Barnaby hadn't stopped crying the entire way to Kotetsu's apartment and was still crying when they got there. Kotetsu led him to the bathroom and began running water for a bath, making sure to add plenty of bubbles. While the tub was filling, Kotetsu turned to Barnaby with a wet washcloth. After removing Barnaby's glasses, the man gently wiped away the tears and snot from the blond's face.

Sniffling, Barnaby breathed out, "St-stupid! It won't do any good t-to clean my face." He was right; his tears were constant so it did little good.

"Well, it's not like I can't do it again." Kotetsu grinned. "Come on, let's get you out of those clothes."

"What? N-no! I can do it myself!" Barnaby exclaimed as he tried to slap Kotetsu's hands away.

"I have a feeling that if I left you alone, you'd just sit here and cry, Little Bunny," Kotetsu stated flatly as he worked Barnaby's belt loose.

Barnaby gasped before another wave of tears came forth. Throwing his head back, Barnaby let loose a wail as he felt Kotetsu slide down his soaked pants.

"It's nothing I haven't seen, Bunny. I have a daughter who used to have accidents. This is no trouble at all." By that time, Kotetsu had managed to strip Barnaby of his soiled clothes.

"I don't have accidents!" Barnaby sobbed as he was pulled toward the bathtub.

"Okay, sweetheart. I know it won't happen again."

xT&Bx

Kotetsu let Barnaby soak for a moment before he started washing the young man. He was gentle and washed him with practiced movements; it was obvious Kotetsu had done this before. The man held back a sigh as he looked up from the water to Barnaby's face. The blond was still crying, but at least he seemed to have calmed down some.

"All done," Kotetsu said as he helped Barnaby out of the tub. He grabbed a fluffy green towel and dried Barnaby. After wrapping the towel around the blond's waist, Kotetsu led Barnaby to his room and sat him on his bed so he could find some comfy clothes for Barnaby to change into.

Kotetsu pulled out a light purple nightshirt with tiny white and yellow stars printed on it. Once the man approached the blond with said shirt, Barnaby immediately resisted.

"I'm not wearing that," Barnaby claimed dully. His tears had stopped for the most part except for the occasional hiccup or sniffle.

Kotetsu chuckled. "I didn't think you would. Just wanted to see if you had any fight left in you today." He turned back to his drawers to find something else for the blond.

Barnaby huffed. The old man was close in assuming that Barnaby was about out of any fight. The last couple of hours had been draining on the young man. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, and all he wanted to do was curl up next to the man that had taken such good care of him today. Barnaby blushed; he couldn't believe he was feeling this needy for attention. He never felt like this. He was too strong, too independent to want such things. Why did this man stir these feelings within him?

"Okay, Bunny. This should suit your tastes. Though I thought you'd look cute in the purple one." Kotetsu waved a plain gray nightshirt in front of the blond. "Let's get you dressed now. Arms up!"

Barnaby did so without any hesitation causing Kotetsu to smile indulgently.

"You're a good boy, Bunny," the man said, ruffling Barnaby's hair.

"I'm...I'm a good boy?" Barnaby asked with a blush.

"Uh huh, a very good boy." With that, Kotetsu pulled the shirt over Barnaby's head.

A good boy. Barnaby was elated. The man thought he was a good boy. Barnaby let a small smile spread across his face as he watched Kotetsu turn to dig through the drawers again.

"Not sure if you want to go commando or not, but I have some briefs you can wear." The man waited for a response from his friend.

Barnaby simply nodded and allowed Kotetsu to pull the briefs up for him.

Placing his hand on the young man's knee as he kneeled, Kotetsu said, "There we go, Bunny. You're all cleaned up. Do you feel better now?"

Barnaby nodded and threw his arms around Kotetsu's neck causing the two of them to fall to the floor. Though surprised at first, Kotetsu quickly returned the hug and let out a laugh.

With his face buried into the man's neck, Barnaby uttered softly, "Thank you, Kotetsu."

"Aww, it's no problem at all." Kotetsu grunted as he pulled Barnaby and himself into a sitting position. He gazed warmly at the blonde who was now seated on his lap and grinned. Barnaby, who wasn't used to seeing this intense expression, bowed his head and fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt to distract himself from doing something embarrassing. The action made him seem so innocent.

Kotetsu's smile grew as he watched Barnaby fidget. "Bunny is adorable, isn't he?" Kotetsu cooed as he lightly tickled the blond's stomach.

Barnaby giggled and promptly slapped a hand over his mouth. Had he really just done that? Obviously he had, if Kotetsu's own laughter was anything to go by.

Moving Barnaby's hand from his face and lifting his chin, the man stated, "You know, it's okay to laugh and mean it sometimes, Little Bunny. You don't have to be so stoic around me. I'll take care of you; I won't judge you. If...If you need a– a daddy, you can always come to me."

Barnaby stared at Kotetsu and felt his eyes smart. The man was offering to be his daddy? The tears returned, and Barnaby found himself sobbing again. How long had he wished for someone to step into the fatherly role in his life?

"Ah ah, don't start crying again." Kotetsu was quick to brush away the tears.

"W-Would you really d-do that for me-e?" Barnaby was able to choke out at least that much.

"Of course I would, sweetheart. I want you to be happy."

It was apparently too much for Barnaby to take at that moment as he wrapped his arms around Kotetsu's neck and cried for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Kotetsu didn't mind though; he was kind of expecting this reaction. He began to rock Barnaby back and forth in an attempt to soothe him. After some time, Barnaby was finally calmed enough to speak again.

"I...I would really like that." He lowered his head and didn't see Kotetsu lean down to kiss his forehead. Barnaby shyly looked up to see Kotetsu beaming at him. After seeing such an affectionate look, Barnaby couldn't help but smile back.

End

**A/N:** That was it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
